pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Shuckle
|} Shuckle (Japanese: ツボツボ Tsubotsubo) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Shuckle is a Pokémon that resembles a small turtle. Its body is yellow and appears soft. Until they are in use, Shuckle's limbs appear limp. It is encased in a very hard red shell that has many holes in it. The holes in its shell are rimmed with white. Rather than actively hunting and foraging for food like most other , it collects Berries and stores them in its shell. The Berries inside are liquefied and fermented while they decompose by Shuckle's digestive juices, which it then consumes. Its digestive juices are also used to dissolve rocks so Shuckle can hide under them. It can be found in the . In the anime Major appearances In A Better Pill to Swallow, an old man was using the Berry Juice that Shuckle makes to create medicine. One of the Shuckle that he befriended was a Shuckle whose Berry Juice attracted Pokémon to anyone who drank it. Because of this, made it their mission to steal it. Butch's Shuckle debuted in Sleight of Sand!. Another Shuckle appeared in Double-Time Battle Training! under the ownership of . Conway used a Shuckle in his battle against in Working on a Right Move!. Minor appearances A Shuckle was one of the residents of Big Town in Pikachu & Pichu. A Shuckle appeared on a poster in Imitation Confrontation. A picture of a Shuckle appeared in Hocus Pokémon. A Shuckle appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Shuckle also appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A Shuckle appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!. A Shuckle made a brief cameo in SS024, outside Professor Rowan's lab. A Shuckle appeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave! inside the Terminus Cave. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shuckle first appeared with Kurt. Kurt's Shuckle helps the Poké Ball craftsman make his special Poké Balls in Teddiursa's Picnic. A Shuckle was seen as one of the Pokémon captured and sent to via the Portable Transfer System in Off Course with Corsola. Later in The Last Battle XIII a Shuckle was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Shuckle's most major appearance is in , under the control of Orm, in his battles against (which he won with ease) and Oak's grandson (which he lost eventually). Another Shuckle was seen under Pike Queen Lucy's command, where it showed off its fair deftness by badly poisoning 's (as well as taking a number of attacks) before being washed out by a . She hasn't used it since. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Lucy was seen with a Shuckle where she used it to battle Enta's Vulpix. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A Shuckle appeared in GDZ61. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations in Cianwood City , Cianwood City, Burned Tower, Dark Cave ( )}} in Cianwood City , Cianwood City, Ice Path ( )}} |} |} }} extension ( )}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} to Duking in Pyrite Town}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} in Cianwood City Cianwood City and Vermilion City ( )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} , Terminus Cave, ( ) Friend Safari (Rock)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast}} |area=Secret Storage 8, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Wireless Tower, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#3)}} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Volcanic Ravine (All Areas)}} |area=Area 27: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Shuckle|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Shuckle}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30}} |Acupressure|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10||'}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Shuckle has the most extreme stat distribution of any Pokémon, being either the best or in the bottom four of every base stat category: ** Shuckle has the highest base stat and ties with Mega and Mega for the highest base stat, all being at 230. ** Shuckle has the lowest base and stat of all Pokémon. ** By using , Shuckle can temporarily reach a base stat of 230, which would be the highest of all Pokémon. ** Shuckle is tied with and for the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. ** Shuckle is tied with , , and Alolan for the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. * Despite being weak to moves and being unable to use the move , it appears in the sea in Pal Park. * In Generation II, after holding a Berry for long enough, a Shuckle can turn it into a . Then, after holding a Berry Juice for long enough, a Shuckle can turn it into a . Origin Shuckle seems to be based on an , an organism that lives inside porous rocks or animal shells or possibly an . It may also be based on s—small, shelled parasites that produce a sweet fluid called that attracts other insects. Shuckle may also have been based on certain varieties of , as it shares some characteristics with them, including the shell, the muscular but limp-seeming feet, the use of acids to receive food or to break down obstacles, the liking for fermented foods, and living close to the water. It may also be based on s or s and vases, appearance-wise. Name origin Shuckle may be a combination of shuck (a husk or pod) and barnacle or turtle. Tsubotsubo may derive from 壷 tsubo (jar) and 富士壺 fujitsubo ( ). In other languages and |fr=Caratroc|frmeaning=From and , referring to its ability of transforming Berries into Berry juice |es=Shuckle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pottrott|demeaning=From and , referring to the fermentation of Berries in its shell |it=Shuckle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=단단지 Dandanji|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=壺壺 / 壶壶 Húhú|zh_cmnmeaning=Repetition of the character . Also from |hi=शाकल Shuckle|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Шакл Shakl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Pottrott fr:Caratroc it:Shuckle ja:ツボツボ pl:Shuckle zh:壶壶